demonswarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires are a supernatural species of undead beings created from converted humans. The strength of a vampire's power is determined by the amount of human blood they consume. A vampire also grows more powerful by the passing of time; the older they become, the stronger they get. If a vampire does not drink human blood, their powers are prone to being less effective and unpredictable. Food In order to survive, vampires must drink a form of blood, whether it be human or animal. If a vampire does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will pump blood through their veins, but once there's none left, their veins rub together like sandpaper. It is known as being an extremely painful experience. Powers & Abilities *'Speed': One of the most amazing among their abilities is their speed, substantially faster than the human eye can see. When vampires run, they become "all but invisible". *'Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any animal or human. can lift cars etc. *'Senses: '''Vampires have extremely strong superhuman senses. They have a very strong sense of smell, picking up scents from far away especially blood. They are able to hear in high pitched frequencies, being able to listen in on conversations from a far away distance. They also have very sharp eyesight and night vision capable of seeing in total darkness *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, and alter/erase human memories. Most Vampires refer to this ability as "compulsion".Vampires can't compulsion other vampire only the old ones can, as well as human that are on holy water *'Healing: '''If a vampire is injured, their bodies will heal in an extremely, abnormal speed *'Immortality: 'Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. However, they can still be poisoned with Holy water. Weaknesses *'Sunlight: Although sunlight was initially harmful to vampires, many have befriended witches, and convinced them into making Lapis Lazuli rings for them. A Lapis Lazuli ring, is a form of jewelry that witches can enchant to protect vampires from dying in the sun. Old ones can walk into the sunlight without a ring. *'Wood:' A wooden stake through a vampire's heart will result in death, upon which the vampire's body will become pale and withered in appearance. In fact, wood penetrating a vampire's body in general appears to be dangerous, and very painful. *'Holy Water:' it burns there skin and can paralyzed there body for awhile.If ingesting its like a poison to them they become very weak and sick like. *'Magic: '''Witches are able to give vampires supernatural aneurysms that cause their blood vessels to explode. However, because vampires possess a rapid healing ability, witches usually do it more than once. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death.According to Thomas vampire needs it heart just as much as a human dose to keep on living *'Werewolf Bite :'can kill a vampire, once biten the vampire is in extermly pain and lose control of there self example bloodlust going crazy *'''Invitation: In order for a vampire to enter a home, they must be invited in by the homeowner. Once a vampire has been invited in, their invitation cannot be renounced. A vampire is also unable to compel the owner into inviting them inside. However this effect is different for Originals, who are able to compel their invitations.If a vampire is in a house without an invitation, said vampire will be unable to breathe and will be under immense pain. The only way to stop this is to vacate the household. The only way average vampires can enter a home without an invitation is if the homeowner dies. Myths *'Garlic:' Garlic is shown to have no effect on vampires whatsoever *'Reflections:' All vampires are shown to have reflections in mirrors, glass, etc. *'Silver:' Silver has no effect on neither vampires *'Shape Shifting:' Vampires are unable to alter their overall form, as they are depicted in mythology as having the ability to do so. *'Sleeping In Coffins: '''It is possible that older vampires sleep in coffins to carry on the tradition, but majority of vampire tend to sleep in regular beds. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a vampire,will heal from it but can take days. *'Cross:' Vampires are not effective by cross *'Procreate''' -Vampires can't have kids Physical Characteristics Whenever a vampire feeds, their faces turn to a paler complexion, with blood rushing to their eyes changing there eye colour to crimson, with small veins protruding around the area.They have very pale complextion and fangs. Transformation Into A Vampire Known Vampire *Relena James *Connor Blake *Thomas Gelson *Rosa Clyne *Karone *Aquila *Nero *Zan